Something Happen
by xxSilverWingsxx
Summary: lots and lots of romance. Not by me...but a friend. Enjoy and RR for him please.


Some things happen for a reason  
  
Late at night, the village was sound asleep.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU SASUKE?!?!" rang through Kakashi's ears as Sakura worriedly ran around looking for him.  
  
"Ohh, my Sasuke, where are you, where are you, where are you?!" she yelled as she ran through the streets.  
  
The entire populous was no longer asleep.  
  
** far away, somewhere.. **  
  
at last it dawned on the two shinobis, they were lost. they had been training so hard, and trying to show eachother up that they had travelled deep into the forest and up the mountainside, past another village, and to a small river.  
  
Naruto sighed. "Just great, look what you've got us into."  
  
Sasuke shot a glare of pure death at him. "I was too busy kicking your ass."  
  
"Shut up," Naruto yelled and growled at the same time.  
  
why do you hate sasuke? is it because he's better than you?  
  
"He is not better than me!" Naruto said out loud.  
  
"We've only been lost for a few minutes, and you're already going insane," said Sasuke with a sigh.  
  
i don't hate him either.. it's just.. i'm afraid of what he'd do if i told him he wasn't so bad, ne? thought Naruto.  
  
They both looked around for the way back, but weren't too sure of where they were going. Naruto figured he could just teleport back, but he didn't want to abandon Sasuke.  
  
"Well, we might as well make a camp, I think it's going to rain," said Sasuke as a loud thunder clap could be heard above.  
  
"We need some kind of cover for it." Naruto added.  
Sasuke smirked. "We'll use our clothes."  
  
now were getting somewhere. ninetails smiled.  
  
hey, you perverted bastard, i don't like him like THAT! Naruto yelled at his mind.  
  
sure you do. i know what you think, he said with a grin.  
  
"No way," Naruto scolded him for even thinking about it.  
  
"You're going to give up your clothes, or i'll take them from you," Sasuke said with a grin.  
  
Naruto growled and grinned. "Go ahead and try."  
  
did i hear a flirt? ninetails complimented.  
  
maybe, naruto thought.  
  
Sasuke caught him off guard and tackled him. Both boys tumbled down the hill into the river, biting and wrestling their way in and out of their clothes. Naruto finally realized how cold the water was, and that his clothes were now wet and quickly jumped out, pulling his pants up, and pulling Sasuke up the muddy river bank. They both were indeed quite filthy, so they took off their clothes, and washed them off lightly in the river.  
  
Another thunder clap, and lightning lit up the sky. Naruto felt a couple raindrops hit him, ran back up the hill, and finished off the tent with sasuke. They did quite a good job, as it didn't leak.  
  
"I'm glad I wasn't lost alone out here." Sasuke whispered in the darkness, which seemed to trail off into Naruto's head.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Naruto said as he relaxed, barely fitting in the tent with Sasuke, but he was comforted by the warmth by his body.  
  
i think you can handle it from here, chuckled ninetails.  
  
Sasuke shivered and sneezed lightly.  
  
"You're cold," Naruto said, lightly putting his hands against Sasuke's arms.  
  
Sasuke smiled to himself in the darkness, but quickly hid it before another thunder clap and lightning brightened up the tent for a couple of seconds.  
  
"I'm going to regret telling you this, but.." Sasuke trailed off.  
  
"What?" replied Naruto.  
  
"You're not so bad.. and.. well, uhm.. actually, I kinda like having you around. Something about you makes me feel weird. like, well, you know. Ergh, it's hard to say this to your rival, let alone any other boy, and I uhm, this might weird you out, but I think I like you a bit more than a friend.." Sasuke finished.  
  
"Well.. uhm.. I was kinda thinking the same thing, but uhm, but, uhhh, a little differenly, but.. I never really hated you in the first pl.. " Naruto was interrupted by a kiss from Sasuke and he giggled slightly at it.  
  
"Wow, didn't see that coming, now did you?" asked Sasuke as he kissed Naruto again, but this time Naruto kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sasuke softly, not noticing his hard-on until it pressed up against Sasuke's.  
  
Sasuke could make out Naruto mumbling something.  
  
you're such an idiot. heh.  
  
Sasuke slipped his tongue into his mouth, it all went in slow motion like a dream. A drip danced down Naruto's hair and landed on their lips. They wrapped their legs around eachother to keep warm, and Naruto softly nudged his chest against Sasuke's, and attempted to push his tongue further down Sasuke's throat, fighting for dominance. Sasuke let out a moan, and Naruto giggled a bit. Sasuke's tongue felt like a strange slippery creature in his mouth, fighting it's way out. Naruto nibbled playfully on his lip, then slid his tongue back in his mouth. The sounds of the river and the rain soon put the two to sleep, tongues down eachother's throats and legs entangled.  
  
Sakura was up all night looking for Sasuke.  
  
After a long sleep, Naruto woke up, and stood up to pull his clothes out of the tent's structure of leaves and sticks. He slid them on, waking Sasuke up, and couldn't stop thinking about the searing pain coming from his cheek. Sasuke started to chuckle..  
  
"What? What is it?! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!?!"  
  
Sasuke pointed at his face, and Naruto looked at himself in a pool of water. A huge red hand mark was imprinted in his face.  
  
They both swore to never tell anyone about the events that happened that night, but they figured someone else already knew. 


End file.
